fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Bangalore/MSRIT
MSRIT has a very active FOSS Community. The LUG is called vrglinug and meet regularly.(The group recently renamed from vrlinug to vrglinug , recognizing the contribution of GNU products in Open Source) *Portal http://www.vrglinug.org/ *Forum at http://vrglinug.org/forum *Mukthi mailing list http://groups.google.com/group/mukthi Mukthi 9.xx Yes! It is back again! We have started our preparation to put up a good show this time too. Mukthi 8.03 More Details at: http://mukthi.vrglinug.org/ Mukthi 7.04 More Details at: http://mukthi.vrglinug.org/7.04 Mukthi 6.03 More details at: http://mukthi.vrglinug.org/6.03/ FOSS Month 2006 MSRIT is participating in FOSS Month 2006. Mukthi 5.11 25 November 2005 saw Mukthi 5.11 the first in a series of amazing Free and Open source events that will be held at MS Ramaiah Institute of Technology. The event numbering follows the Ubuntu style. The first number denotes the year (5 for 2005) and the number after the decimal denotes the month (11 for November). Posted below is the Promo mail for Mukthi 5.11 Hello everyone! VRGLINUG/IEEE is proud to present Mukthi 5.11, the first in a series of events that will see speakers of great reputation in the Open Source world from all over the globe at MSRIT. The very word "Mukthi" means freedom. Freedom to do what *you* like. Freedom to have things *your* way. Freedom of expression of *your* ideas. Freedom from people who force their ideas onto *you*. Freedom to share knowledge, free from patents and lawsuits. Freedom from the tyranny of closed source commercial organizations. To quote RMS, "Free as in free speech and not free beer." The number 5.11 is the version indicator, following the same scheme as the Ubuntu Linux version numbering. The first digit indicates the year (2005). The digits after the (.) indicate the month (November). In the first installment of this series, we have 3 very distinguished people speaking. The speakers are: He describes himself as someone who runs around under the guise of t3rmin4t0r. A confirmed dotgnu hacker and very handy with application layer protocols, he cannot resist breaking out of firewalls. He ported dotgnu to the simputer architechture, in a matter of 3 days, to win a bet. He has been pushing the envelopes of conventional virtual machines with the dotgnu port to the simputer. He is a lead developer for the Portable.net project. He is currently working with Yahoo Bangalore. He is Gopal Vijayaraghavan He is an alumnus of MSRIT. He is a self proclaimed geek and hacker, and quite rightly so. As with every geek, he has his collection of geek toys, namely an iPod and a pda-phone running linux. A prolific TT player, a sketcher and a classical singer, he has put his foot in every field. While extremely fluent with C, C++ and PHP, he claims Java is his mother tongue! He is one very active member of VRGLINUG. He is also one very persuasive Open source evangelist. He is currently a software engineer at Telelogic. He is Ranganath P And Finally for our third speaker, He is India's most famous FOSS evangelist. His articles have regularly appeared in PCQuest and DataQuest. An active member of the Bangalore Linux User Group, he is the main organizer of FOSS.IN (formerly Linux Bangalore) series of technical and non commercial Open source conferences, arguably, the largest in Asia. He enjoys stripping technology of its mystique and making it comprehensible to the layman. His technology seminars generally ensure that the hall has more people in, than its capacity! {C He is currently the Chief Technology Officer of Exocore Consulting Ladies and Gentlemen, I'am pleased to present Atul Chitnis !!! The Event will be held at MSRIT on 25th November the friday at 1:30 PM. The entry fee is Rs 20/- for VRLINUG and IEEE members. You have to bring along your card/receipt. For non members, the fee is Rs 50/- The registration desk will be open at 1 PM. Everyone (members and non members) have to purchase a ticket before the event. Don't miss this event for your life! See you at Mukthi 5.11! Category:Campus Communities